Foxxy
by open-notebook
Summary: Foxxy has been sent to every disciplinary camp in the US, and Camp Green Lake is the government's last resort. But when romance springs up, what will happen, and the call of her past is even stronger in Texas. RnR plz!


Foxxy

Summary: What happens when you stick a very naughty girl in an all boys' camp?  I guess you'll just have to find out.  It's actually serious, not just another stupid story I write J

Author's Notes: I know the chapters are short.  That's why I combine them 5 in 1.  This'll end up being fifty chapters so maybe that's a good thing.  I got this idea a while ago, thought it to be pretty decent, made a few changes, and started writing.  Enjoy it!  Oh and PS I think the timing w/ the generations is a bit screwed up, but once I figure it out ill fix it.

1

            There is no lake at Camp Green Lake.  Nor was there a lake at any other camp Foxxy had ever been to.  Lakes are fun.  Foxxy wasn't allowed to have fun, because Foxxy was a very bad girl.

            She had been to every disciplinary camp in the United States in the course of 3 years.  Except for Camp Green Lake.  Camp Green Lake was an all boys' camp.  But the New York government didn't care.

            Foxxy had been on their hands for the past 3 years.  They swore she was the most stubborn person in the world, for she refused to be straightened out.

            When they heard about Camp Green Lake they were happy.  "Send her there" they had said gratefully.  "Then send to an orphanage.  Just take her off our hands."

            So Foxxy was sent on an exceedingly long bus ride from Alaska at Madame Anatole's Reformatory School for Naughty Girls to Camp Green Lake in Green Lake Texas.  It was a very long ride.

2

            There were 3 people on the bus to Camp Green Lake: the driver, the guard, and Foxxy.  The driver's name was Jim.  Jim loved sushi, was lactose intolerant, and used to be on crack.  The guard's name was Jeff.  He was afraid of heights, his favorite color was green, and he had never been in a relationship.  You got to know people on such long bus rides.

            "Camp Green Lake is for boys." Jim said.

            "I know" Foxxy said, staring out the window.

            "Why're you going then?" Jeff asked.

            "I'd rather not talk about it."  Her wrists were blistering from the handcuffs around her hands that were linked to the seat.

            "Okay," Jim said, turning his eyes back to the road and taking a hard right turn.

            Foxxy fell asleep and was awakened 2 hours later by Jeff.  The handcuffs were off.

            "Welcome to Camp Green Lake" Jim said very unenthusiastically.

3

            Foxxy got off the bus and there were a few whistles from the boys and Foxxy's middle finger had the sudden urge to fly up.  She didn't resist.  Jeff rolled his eyes and didn't say anything.

            The boys had a right to whistle.  Foxxy was very pretty.  She was extremely dark with dirty blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail.  She had on a pair of short shorts and a tank top.

            "Mr. Sir's office is this way."  Jeff said, leading Foxxy through a maze of holes.

            Foxxy scoffed at the name.  "Mr. Sir, huh?"

            "Don't laugh at it in front of him."

            "Why?  People laugh at my name all the time."

            "Just don't."

            They entered a small house and there was a very unattractive man sitting at a desk eating sunflower seeds.

            Jeff tipped his hat and said "Mornin' Mr. Sir."

            Mr. Sir nodded and Foxxy and Jeff sat.

            "Yer the 'special' case, eh?" Mr. Sir, said, looking at a sheet of paper.  "Foxxy?"

            "F-O-Double X- Y" she said.

            "I'm glad you can spell." He slammed the folder on his desk.

            "This ain't a girl scout camp," Mr. Sir clarified.  "You will dig one hole every day.  You're shovel will be your measuring stick; It must be 5 feet deep and 5 feet in diameter.  You'll be in D Tent. Jeff, get Pendanski."

            Jeff nodded.

            "Breakfast is at 4:30 sharp."

            Mr. Sir led Foxxy outside.  "Do you see any fences?"

            Foxxy rolled her eyes.  "No, but there's a lot of holes."

            "I don't like smart aleks."

            "You won't last long."

            "You can run if you want to, but after a day you're buzzard food."

            "I ain't runnin'.  I'm gonna have fun here."

            Mr. Sir rolled his eyes as more boys passed and stared.  He led her into a smaller tent with orange jumpsuits in it.  He found two small ones and threw them at Foxxy.  "These are your clothes for the next 18 months," he said.

            "Ooooh, talk about fashion police."

            He gave her a hat and a pair of socks, as well as tennis shoes.

            "You will have one pair for work and one pair for relaxation.  After 3 days your work clothes are washed and your relaxation clothes become your work clothes."

            "Rightie-O."

            A short man with sunscreen on his nose entered the tent.

            "Mornin' Mr. Sir," he said with a cheery grin.

            "Foxxy this is Mr. Pendanski.  Mr. Pendanski will be your counselor for the next 18 months."

            "Or however long you can put up with me."

            Mr. Pendanski led Foxxy out of the tent towards a long row of very similarly looking tents, each labeled with a letter.  He stopped at tent D and led her inside.  There were 3 boys there.  Mr. Pendanski introduced them as Stanley, Alan, and Theodore.

            "Armpit, mom, its Armpit." Theodore said.

            "They all have their little nicknames," Mr. Pendanski said.

            Stanley was called Caveman.  Alan was Squid, and Theodore was obviously Armpit.

            "Alan, would you please go get the others?"

            "Sure, Mom, it's Squid though."

4

            Ever since Onion Sam died, not a drop of rain had fallen on Green Lake.  Many people moved out, seeking a finer place with water.  Some went farther west, most went east to the coast.

            Nathan Barlow moved to New York.  There was water, no sand, no rattlesnakes, and no yellow-spotted lizards.

            Nathan hated yellow-spotted lizards.

            New York was a land full of opportunities, and it was not full of lizards.

            Nathan became a policeman and fell in love with a woman he rescued from a burning building.  Yes that's the fireman's job but Nathan felt obligated to help.  The woman's name was Katrina Davidson.

            Nathan and Katrina hand one child.  A son, and his name was James.  James was a short and scrawny child with unkempt blonde hair he could never keep straight.

            Unfortunately, Nathan and Katrina died when James was 10.  And that is where we will leave the tale for now.

5

            Several minutes later Squid had entered the tent with 4 other boys.  Mr. Pendanski introduced them as Rex, José, Ricky, and Zero.  They introduced themselves as X-ray, Magnet, and Zigzag.  Zero didn't introduce himself at all.  Foxxy locked eyes with Magnet for a split-second then looked away.

            Foxxy sat with D Tent at dinner, which was a piece of bread, a carton of milk, mystery meat that came from a can, and beans.

            "So, wha'd you do?" X-ray asked.

            "Don't chew with your mouth open," Zigzag said.

            X-ray swallowed and said, "so?"

            Foxxy looked down at her plate and moved her meat around with her fork.  "I'd rather not talk about it."

            "C'mon, we're your buds right?" Zigzag attempted.

            Foxxy cleared her throat.  "Mr. Sir, I can't eat this."

            Mr. Sir rolled his eyes and walked over.

            "What's your problem now?"

            "I can't eat this." She pointed to the mystery meat.

            "Why not?"

            "I'm vegetarian."

            "Oh and I suppose you're lactose intolerant too?"

            "No Mr. Sir, just vegetarian.

            "You're not anymore."

            That's mean, Mr. Sir.  I've always been vegetarian."

            "You're not anymore."

            "Then I refuse to eat the meat and it's your fault if I starve because you refused to observe my dietary beliefs."

            "Do you want to take this to the warden?"

            There were a few snickers from surrounding tables.

            "Yes in fact I do."

            "Ooooh," came the voices of the boys in D Tent.

            "Come on then."

            "Mr. Sir grabbed her tiny wrist and dragged her out in front of the other tables and into a separate room on the side.

            The first thing that Foxxy noticed was that the Warden was a woman.  And a pretty woman at that.  She was tall with wavy red hair and freckles all down her arms.  Her cowboy hat was tipped slightly over her face and the turquoise stones in her boots shone.

            "What's the problem?" she asked, looking up at Mr. Sir.

            "This one thinks she's better than all the rest," Mr. Sir said, grinning.  The warden turned to Foxxy.

            "This so?"

            "Foxxy put on her best proper attitude and said, "No ma'am, I just can't eat the meat because I'm vegetariana nd Mr. Sir said I had to stop and I found it disturbing."

            "See Mr. Sir, she's just doin' what she thinks is right.  Give her a couple extra pieces of bread and some extra beans, and a box of cereal."

            Mr. Sir, looking and sounding defeated said, "Yes ma'am," grabbed Foxxy's wrist again, and led her back out.

            "Thank you Mr. Sir" she said sarcastically as she sat back down next to Zigzag.

            They were all curious.

            "What happened?" Caveman asked.

            "Nothin."

            "No really," said Magnet.

            "I don't gotta eat the meat," she said.  "Who wants it?"

            X-ray got it while Mr. Sir brought her two pieces of bread, a plate of beans, and a box of cereal.

            "Thank you Mr. Sir."

            Mr. Sir gave a sardonic grin and walked away, his buttocks jiggling as he went.

            Foxxy leaned over to Stanley on her other side and whispered, "It takes a very secure man to walk like that."


End file.
